Jaune Arc: Solitaire
by Ghastly spec
Summary: Jaune Arc has been left behind by those he called friends. He has left Beacon to join the Harlequins and tread the Path of Damnation in his anger and pain. Can Jaune be saved before his soul is damned? Or will he be left to She who Thirsts? Jaune Arc will become the Solitaire, and he will be feared rightfully. When a man knows no love he has nothing to lose and everything to gain.
1. Fallout

**(A/N) So, for this story, I'm taking the Harlequins of Warhammer 40k and putting a twist on them. Instead of Slaanesh, Salem was created during the Fall along with the Grimm. The Harlequins are humans and faunus instead of Eldar, and Jaune is going to play the Solitaire. It's a bit of a stretch on the fluff of 40k, but I like the idea.  
**

 _In the world of Remnant there are many people of many factions._

 _These factions have gone against one another since their foundings._

 _But even as these factions wage war each other ruthlessly,_

 _When the blizzard of lights appear on the battlefield,_

 _Both sides know there will be a grisly end far worse than they could do to each other._

 _They come in dazzling blurs of light and color, impossible to follow as they bounce gracefully around the warzone with nearly inhuman speed and flexibility, slaying the fighting forces indiscriminately._

 _None are safe when they come..._

 _The warring forces only see a fractal storm of light before their life is ripped from them brutally._

 _The face of these fierce warriors unknown as they are hidden behind masks often times designed to be smiling or crying._

 _Years have passed and the various factions of Remnant have developed into full kingdoms and have ceased war almost entirely. Now the Harlequins come every year to perform for the people of Remnant, organized in groups known as Masques, showing dazzling displays of beauty telling the tale of the Great Fall and the creation of Grimm and She Who Thirsts. This wonderful performance is known as the Dance Without End._

 _They are the Harlequins, and they are the beauty of Art and War combined, waging beautiful war while their great god, Cegorach the Laughing God watches gleefully.  
_

* * *

 _Among the Harlequins are terrifying beings known as the Solitaires. These men and women are the strangest and most dangerous of the Harlequins for they are Doom Incarnate. The Solitaire plays the great role of She Who Thirsts in the Dance Without End. Once these men and women choose this path, none can stay their hand. The Solitaire roams Remnant alone, only joining a Masque for a performance or battle when the fancy takes them. The simple act of speaking to one of these damned souls outside of the Dance Without End is tantamount to death, for the Solitaire treads the Path of Damnation, His soul forfeit to She Who Thirsts.  
_

 _Indeed_ _, a Solitaire's role is afforded the utmost fear and respect by other Harlequins and people of Remnant, for only the bravest, strongest and most incorruptible of their race could play the part of their greatest nemesis and remain sane._ _Like all Harlequins the Solitaire wears a holo-suit during performances and in battle. Where other Harlequins are garbed in vibrant, bewildering domino suits, the Solitaire wears an austere hooded coat to disguise his appearance, revealing his Daemon-faced mask only moments before he strikes down his foe._

 _Solitaires are incredible warriors, able to move faster than the naked eye can follow. Their impossible acrobatics are such that no blade can strike them, nor bolt or blast find its mark upon their flesh. In battle they are utterly lethal, their scything kicks and hammerblow punches coming so fast that most foes are dead before they even realize the fight has begun. Indeed, each individual Solitaire is the equal of a host of lesser warriors._

 _The first sign the foe knows of the Solitaire's onset is a shimmering blur of light and color streaking through their ranks. Then the killing begins. Soldiers fall, eyes widening as heads are severed, throats opened, and hearts pierced. Blood falls like monsoon rain in the wake of a killer too fast to be seen. Only when he pauses for a moment amid the slaughter do his victims get a glimpse of their executioner - a domino field swirling around his lithe form, his grotesquely masked head tilted at a curious angle as he regards those he hunts. This is the Solitaire, and as he leaps into motion once more, his victims' deaths are but seconds away. None, even amongst the Harlequins, know the limits of the Solitaires' abilities. Tales exist of these supernatural killers running up sheer fortress walls, spilling from the shadows inside locked bunkers, even slowing time itself. How much is hyperbole and how much the truth, few can say for certain. To those who stand in the Solitaire's path it matters little, for their deaths are assured either way._

 _Solitaires are the strangest of all Harlequins. They conceal themselves amongst the people of Remnant, hiding their true nature as they wander from place to place. Only occasionally will these dread figures reveal the monster that lurks beneath the facade, joining a masque for a performance or battle before drifting on once more. At such times they speak and are spoken to only in ritual form, and are feared by most people as an ill omen. This mien of horror stems from the fact that, alone among the Harlequins, the Solitaire plays the role of Salem. As a result, the Solitaire's role commands ultimate fear and respect._

 _It also makes him the most dangerous of all Harlequins, for a Solitaire treads the Path of Damnation, his essence doomed to be devoured by She Who Thirsts. During the First Vytal Festival, it was the Masque of the Dance Without End who gave the first ever performance of the Fall. Their audience was horrified, not least by the disturbing figure of the Harlequin's first Solitaire as she brazenly bestrode the stage._

 _Knowledge of his soul's forfeit means a Solitaire will ensure the cost to his foes is dear indeed before he meets his end. Despite the dark fate that awaits them, it is said that Solitaires are touched by the Laughing God - that they have his insight into the Fall, and even the nature of the universe. Many people believe that to speak to a Solitaire is to invite a grisly demise, and that should an individual accidentally address or touch one of these lonely beings, they would be better to take their own lives there and then._

 _The Harlequins have continued to perform for the people of Remnant even to this day._

 _Now, a new Solitaire joins the Dance._

 _Fear the man who damns his soul for he has nothing to lose and everything to gain._

 _His name is Jaune Arc, and he will join the Dance Without End._

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Noon.**

Jaune Arc, student of Beacon Academy was an interesting person. He looked like nothing special, his combat skills were subpar, and he lacked any social grace whatsoever. While he may seem worthless, Jaune Arc has a tactical mind that far surpasses that of even the most experienced generals. Jaune Arc also may not show it, but he is also very flexible and fast on his feet, a hidden grace found in years of dancing during his childhood.

Jaune Arc had also faked his way into Beacon Academy with the intention of becoming a Hunstman to continue his family's legacy. During his time in Beacon, he became leader of a team named Team JNPR. This team consisted of his partner, Pyrrha Nikos and two people he quickly became friends with named Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Jaune Arc also made friends with Team RWBY.

Things seemed bright for the young man at first, but things quickly changed. His lack of skill, both in combat and socially, caused him to be looked down upon by his peers. Often times bullied and abandoned. His own friends had begun spending less time with him as well.

At first it was subtle. They spoke to him less, preferring to talk between each other more of the time. But it slowly developed to them going to Vale without him, "Forgetting to invite him" and leaving him out of team training. Throughout this, Jaune Arc never hated them for it. He got them all presents on their birthdays, even when they forgot his birthday entirely, still made breakfast for everybody even when they "forgot" to invite him out with them. Led them the best he could even when they ignored him for the sake of their own plans.

He still stayed by them when they revealed their darker secrets. When Blake revealed her past with the White Fang, Jaune put it behind them. When Yang told them about how she nearly got Ruby and herself killed, Jaune told them that she did what she thought was best. When Ren and Nora revealed how they were orphans, Jaune told them that they had a family here at Beacon.

Everything changed when Cardin Winchester revealed his great secret. Jaune Arc was a fraud. He was more heavily bullied by his peers. He would be beaten and tormented endlessly. His "team and friends" did nothing but watch, continuing to ignore him.

Jaune quickly learned the truth. He had no friends, nobody to trust. He always was there for his friends when they needed him. But when he needed them, they were nowhere to be found.

He doesn't know why Ozpin had let him stay even after learning that he was a fraud. But Jaune couldn't take the abuse anymore. The teachers of Beacon tried to help him, but the students were ruthless and unforgiving.

It wasn't until Jaune was sitting alone in the park at Beacon when flyer landed in front of him. He grabbed it and saw that it was telling about the Harlequins and their performance that would take place during the Vytal Festival which was coming in a few months. With this, Jaune made an important decision that would change his life entirely.

Jaune stored the Flyer in his hoodie and made his was to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office, Midday.**

Ozpin was enjoy a nice cup of Hot Cocoa while sorting some paperwork for the upcoming Vytal Festival. The festival was being held in Vale this year, therefore it was up to Ozpin to organize the event. He stopped his work when the door to his office opened and Jaune Arc walked up to his desk.

"How can I help you today, Mr. Arc?" Ozpin asked, taking note of the young man's appearance. His eyes had bags under them, possibly due to extensive lack of sleep. His eyes downcast and defeated, having lost their spark entirely.

Jaune Arc looked directly at Ozpin and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"Headmaster, I want to leave Beacon." He said simply.

Ozpin nodded and beckoned for Jaune to sit, which he did.

"And why is that?" Ozpin queried.

"I don't belong here. You know it and so does everyone else. I'm a fraud. I can't fight to save my own life and even my own team has left me behind. What's the point anymore?" Jaune vented.

Ozpin stared hard into Jaune's eyes, seeing the pain that was hidden behind his ocean-blue eyes. It pained him to see the young lad, so full of potential, giving up. Jaune was the perfect example of what a Hunstman should be. Fighting to defend humanity, humble, and honest. It was a sad day to see the boy quit.

"Are you sure of this, Mr. Arc? This is a hasty decision you are making. I'm sure that your team has not abandoned you. But to be fair to them, it was revealed that you did not enter Beacon by legitimate means. It is fair for them to be upset about this." Ozpin pushed, hoping to convince Jaune to stay.

"Headmaster, they have left me behind even before this happened. I tried to look past it, I really did. But I can't do it anymore. They were never really my friends. I looked out for them, did everything I could to help them whenever they needed it. And in return, they always left me behind. They clearly don't need me. So I don't need them." Jaune insisted. He was hurt, Ozpin could clearly see it. But what could he say? Jaune had perfect reason for wanting to leave. Ozpin had no other choice. He was greatly disappointed in his students.

With a deep sigh, Ozpin conceded. "Very well. Mr. Arc, for what it's worth. It has been an honor having you attend my academy. I am terribly sorry for what you have suffered. I wish you well in your endeavors, Mr. Arc. Please take care." Ozpin told him, preparing the work to Remove Jaune from the system.

Jaune looked down and sighed. "Thank you, Headmaster. Thank you for everything you and Beacon Academy have done for me. Please don't punish them for this." Jaune requested. He may be hurt by what they did to him, but even now he doesn't want Ozpin to punish them. Life will find it's own way to deliver proper justice.

Without another word spoken between the two, Jaune Arc stood up and left Ozpin's office. He made his way to his dorm room to gather his belongings and leave. He knew his team and Team RWBY wouldn't be in the dorms at this time so he wanted to be quick to avoid any issues.

After Jaune left the Office, Ozpin sighed once more. He filled in the work to remove Jaune from Beacon's systems, but hesitated to finalize the action. Ozpin decided to leave Jaune Arc as a student of Beacon in the case that Jaune may return. He sipped from his cup once more, contemplating his mistake in not seeing any of the pain Jaune was enduring in Beacon any sooner.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, JNPR dorm room.**

Jaune entered the dorm room and began packing his belongings, only taking what was absolutely needed. He grabbed things like his clothes, scroll, and weapon. Leaving his photos of him, his former team and Team RWBY behind, opting to instead throw them in the garbage.

Jaune picked up one photo that he found the most valuable. It was a picture of him and Pyrrha. It was taken before they began ignoring him. He remembered the day clearly, and with a frown, threw the photo in the trash.

With everything Jaune needed in his backpack and Crocea Mors on his hip, Jaune Arc made to leave Beacon Academy behind. With a heavy sigh, Jaune looked to the flyer in his hand before raising his head and looking forward, determined to find the Harlequins.

His new journey has begun, and the Harlequins know he is coming. The Laughing God has set his eyes on the young Arc, and laughs mirthfully as he waits for the newest Player to join the Dance Without End.

 **(A/N) I hope this goes well, feel free to read and review or PM me with any questions/criticisms. This won't be too grimmdark of a story, but it should be good. I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Contemplations

**(A/N) This story seems to be getting good amounts of positive feedback. I actually didn't think it would do too well. Glad to see everyone enjoying it.  
**

 _Italics: Flashback/Memory_

* * *

 **Somewhere in Vale.**

Jaune Arc was roaming through Vale in search of the mysterious Harlequins. He doesn't know why he wanted to find them, but something about the flyer that landed next to him just drew him in.

The miasma of colors that the people on the flyer were wearing, their slim bodies, stunning acrobatics, and odd masks. It all just interested him deeply and he wasn't entirely sure why. But his gut told him that he SHOULD try to find them. Why? He had no clue, but he had a feeling that finding these Harlequins would be good for him.

Jaune heard of the Harlequins before. He somewhat remembered his father telling him stories about the Harlequins when he was a child. He was always told of the grace in their performance and their beautiful brutality in the battlefield. They were a force that took many sides, always siding with the force that fought for a just cause and crushing the corrupt in dazzling displays of color and destruction before vanishing into the air, returning only for the next battle or for a performance during the Vytal Festival.

He remembered all the times he would dance with his sisters when he was younger and the agility and flexibility it gave him.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Come on! It'll be a lot of fun!" Jeanne pleaded. She wanted Jaune to learn how to dance with her. Jaune and his twin sister Jeanne had recently turned 14 and Jeanne had found a dance class and was determined to have Jaune join it with her.  
_

 _"No. Why would I even want to know how to dance? It seems stupid." Jaune argued. He didn't see why he should learn to dance. He would rather learn how to fight so he could be a Huntsman when he grew up. 'Too bad Dad refused to train me.' Jaune lamented internally._

 _"Dancing has A LOT of uses!" Jeanne pushed. "Dancing makes you flexible. You could dodge and stuff more easily in fights! You want to be a Huntsman anyways. Dancing could Help!" Jeanne reasoned, hoping that Jaune would see it as good since it would help him be a Huntsman like he wanted. "Also, girls love a guy that can dance~" Jeanne teasingly added with a wink, laughing when Jaune's face scrunched up in disinterest._

 _"Fine! Will you quit complaining if I do?" Jaune finally snapped. He was tired of hearing the argument. It would be much easier if he just learned to dance with Jeanne._

 _"YES! Thank you, thank you,_ _thank you,_ _thank you,_ _thank you!" Jeanne cheered as she hugged Jaune while jumping up and down. Jeanne ran out the room quickly, yelling at their Mom that she and Jaune wanted to join the local dance class._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Jaune was never able to use that skill in Beacon because of his armor and Crocea Mors. The gear was too heavy for him to move with.

The thought of Beacon brought a frown to his face and he banished them quickly, choosing to look around Vale instead. Jaune took notice of the people walking by, the cars in the streets, the various shops, cafes, and restaurants that were located in Vale.

The Vytal Festival would be taking place in a matter of months, and Jaune already was seeing the preparations being made. Growing up in the Outskirts, Jaune was never able to actually see the Vytal Festival. But he had heard stories about it. He heard of the lights, the colors, the people, and celebrations, and it always interested him.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Ozpin's Office.**

Ozpin has been around for quite some time. He has seen many people come and go during his time. Of these many people, only a few stood apart in his eyes.

He remembers the day he met Julius Arc, First of the Arcs. Julius was a proud man, a fearsome warrior, and a General that many followed. Julius Arc led humanity in the First War on Grimm. It was under the lead of Julius that Humanity was able to overcome. Ozpin befriended Julius during this dark war and had been a family friend for generations. It was for this reason that Ozpin found Jaune's defeated form so painful to see.

Jaune was like a grandson to Ozpin. He had seen Jaune grow up and try to follow his dream of following his Family's legacy and protect humanity. To see him quit was a sad sight indeed.

The boy was special in Ozpin's eyes. Jaune Arc knew what it truly meant to be a huntsman. Jaune only sought to protect humanity from the darkness. He didn't want glory, fame, or riches. Jaune treated all people equally, never hating anybody. It was these traits that set Jaune apart from the rest in Ozpin's eyes. To him, Jaune was the spitting image of Julius Arc.

Ozpin had made many mistakes in his long life, but failing Jaune as he did was among the most prominent of these mistakes. And it was one that he did not know how to fix.

He wanted to punish Team RWBY and NPR, but Jaune had almost begged him not to. And Ozpin would never disappoint Jaune. At least not more than he already has.

He prayed for Jaune's safety before resuming his work, Glynda Goodwitch watching in growing concern for her boss.

Glynda never thought much of the young Arc, often questioning what Ozpin saw in the boy. Her view on him changed after the incident in Forever Fall.

She knew all of the details about the situation that occurred. Jaune could have very easily left Cardin to be slain by the Ursa Major, especially after how the boy had treated him. But Jaune was above such cruelty it seemed and defended the young Winchester instead.

The act of selflessness was brave and impressive in her eyes as she knew Jaune wasn't able to handle an Ursa. An Ursa Major would be even more impossible and both she and Jaune knew it. But Jaune still took the risk for the sake of saving another student. And to her shock, he succeeded.

For a time she was proud of the young boy, believing he may just belong in Beacon after all. That quickly changed when his false transcripts were revealed. She still has no idea why Ozpin had chosen to keep the boy around.

However, For as flawed as Ozpin is, he always had a knack for finding true potential in people. He always seemed to know when somebody was capable of becoming great. And it was because of this little talent of his that Glynda trusts his choice to keep Jaune around.

She would never admit it, but she had grown attached to Jaune during his time in Beacon. For as weak and foolish as he was, he always tried to see the best in everybody, and never feared putting himself in the way of any harm that may come to those he cares for.

For as incompetent as he was, he never allowed it to slow him down, always standing back up whenever he fell, learning a lesson from the previous encounter and applying what he learned to the next.

He wasn't entirely without merit, however. The boy did have a nearly unmatched tactical prowess, even managing to outsmart Ozpin. She still remembers the shock on her boss' face when the young boy had beaten him in that battle simulator that she had seen generals use to plan battles.

The match they had was interesting to watch, and the results had earned her respect.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Ozpin had set his forces in a Spearhead formation, with enough forces holding his own fortress. Jaune however, chose to entirely guard his base, setting half of his forces in tactical reserves that would not normally have been placed in such a manner. A majority of his heavier forces were set in atmospheric hold, to be dropped in later in the battle with mainly infantry holding his own fortress._

 _Both Ozpin and Glynda were confused with this setup and thought the boy to be foolish._

 _This thought was quickly replaced with disbelief shortly into the battle._

 _Ozpin had sent his spearhead force directly towards Jaune's fortress, splitting the force to strike at multiple angles. Jaune's infantry that held the base had begun to crumble to Ozpin's heavier forces. In response to this fierce Alpha Strike, Jaune dropped three of his tanks, one at each of the three points Ozpin had struck from, using the Tanks to draw Ozpin's attention. Ozpin did not fall for the trick, however. He saw through Jaune's plan and continued his push against Jaune's defenses._

 _Then Jaune used the tanks to destroy Ozpin's artillery forces that were being used to assault Jaune's fortress. Ozpin then had to quickly send his forces at the tanks to avoid further casualty. To do this, Jaune sent half of the attacking force to Jaune's tank. Jaune replied to this by dropping his assault infantry that was in Tactical Reserves behind the force that came for the Tanks, making quick work of Ozpin's soldiers. He then moved his assault troops to aid the fortress' defenses. With this turn of fighting, Jaune had destroyed Ozpin's attacking artillery and a majority of the attacking infantry._

 _Jaune dropped light skimmers to finish off the rest of Ozpin's attacking force before moving the tanks to his Fortress to hold off and sending the rest of his currently available army towards Ozpin's fortress. Shocked with Jaune's counterattacks, Ozpin made to defend his base from the returning force, forgetting entirely about Jaune's reserve forces. Ozpin moved his forces to set up lines of soldiers and artillery along the path to his base to stall the attacking force and hopefully weaken or destroy it before it reaches his fortress._

 _Jaune's attacking force did not slow down, however, Quickly pushing past the first three lines of defenses. By the time Jaune's forces reached the final defense, his infantry had been lost entirely, and his tanks were fairly damaged. Ozpin and Glynda had both found it ridiculous for the boy to have sent his entire force directly into Ozpin's base without using any forms of cover or tactics, and Ozpin had grown bored of the match. It had seemed that the young Arc was not as talented as he was led to believe. Ozpin sent his entire force from the Fortress to the small remainder of Jaune's attacking forces._

 _This quickly proved to be a poor idea as Jaune dropped his entire Tactical Reserve at once, waiting for Ozpin to deplete his resources before using his entire force to wipe what Ozpin had remaining outside of his fortress and pushed the rest of the force into Ozpin's fortress in a large-scale siege, making quick work of the forces inside as they were not able to defeat the onslaught of heavy and light firepower after using the resources on the massive Alpha Strike early in the match and the resources wasted to defeat Jaune's initial strike force._

 _The battle ended with Jaune's victory. The boy had led Ozpin to believe he had an easy win against the weak army, leaving him unprepared for Jaune's retaliatory siege which ultimately shattered Ozpin's forces. It was after that shocking display of true tactical cunning that Jaune was accepted in Beacon Academy._

 _Glynda had never seen ANYBODY defeat Ozpin before, let alone in such a crushing manner._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Glynda was shocked when she heard that Jaune had left Beacon Academy. She had never expected the boy to give up. She found it heartbreaking to see the defeat on his face when his friends had abandoned him. She could understand why they did, but it didn't ease her heart in the slightest. Regardless of how he was treated, he always stood by his friends.

She remembered all of the times Jaune would take the punishment for all of them when they had gotten into trouble, his friends believing she let them off easy. The reality was that Jaune bore the entirety of the punishments on his own so they wouldn't have to. He was selfless to an extreme degree, and to see him so defeated had shattered her.

She couldn't punish them because what they did was not against Beacon Rules, but she had certainly become far more strict as a teacher towards her students, punishing every mistake no matter how slight. If they expected perfection from Jaune, then she demands perfection from them. And no punishment will be spared for lack of said perfection.

They may be children, but they are Humanity's defense against the Grimm. They cannot afford to be cruel to one another, lest they are destroyed. They must learn if they are to protect Remnant.

* * *

After a long day of exploring Vale, Jaune decided to find a hotel to stay temporarily while he found a more solid place to stay. He checked in at the front desk and before long was set up in a hotel room.

Resting, Jaune decided to take the time to think about the recent events that took place. He lost everything. He lost his team, his friends, his place in Beacon, he even lost his partner. That hurt him the most.

He trusted Pyrrha. She knew about his transcripts, but when the rest of JNPR and RWBY began to leave him out of everything, Pyrrha did nothing, even going with them. When his transcripts were revealed and he was shunned, she did nothing. She knew already, but she still left him on his own.

Turns out she wasn't as great as he believed her to be. None of them were.

Back in his hometown, Jaune had no friends. He was always the outcast.

Jaune thought things would be different in Beacon. He thought that he would finally find the companionship he desperately sought after his whole life.

Turns out he was wrong.

But he didn't need them. He didn't need anybody.

If the fates wanted him to live in solitude forever, then so be it.

Jaune turned to look outside his window and saw that the sun was setting. NPR and RWBY would be returning to their dorms soon. He wondered what they would thought when they saw everything of his missing. With that, Jaune lay in the bed and close his eyes, falling swiftly to the grasp of sleep and hoping for a better tomorrow.

He dreamt of fractal storms of colors and mystifying masks.

...And in a realm of darkness and twisting paths seemingly infinite, A God laughs. His champion is coming. And with this champion, He may enact his Final Jest. She Who Thirsts will either fall, or destroy everything. It was a risk that had to be taken, and the God laughed mirthfully as everything fell into place.

* * *

 **(A/N) I'm glad to see the positive feedback on this story so far. I thought it was a bit of a stretch.**

 **Not much action in this story, more of setting the scene for Jaune's character.**

 **The match between Jaune and Ozpin was before Jaune was accepted in Beacon. Think of a 40k match, but digital. Jaune pretty much set a majority of his forces into reserves and led Ozpin to believe his force was weak, waiting for Ozpin to use his resources before dropping his real strike force right at Ozpin's fortress in an high-powered siege. Jaune focused on counterattack strategies to win the battle and leading Ozpin to believe he had the superior force.**

 **As always, feel free to leave a review or PM me if you have any questions/criticism.**

 **For those wondering about the Blood Angels rewrite and the Custodes story. I'm working on the Blood Angels rewrite currently, and I'm waiting for once I get the rewrite and this story a bit further before doing the Custodes story.**

 **Thanks for reading, have a good one!**


	3. The Solitaire is Born

**Jaune's Hotel, Next Morning.**

Jaune's eyes slowly opened, light from the nearby window shining into the room softly. Jaune stretched and got out of the bed, and began to prepare for the day ahead of him.

Jaune brushed his teeth, washed his face, and performed the rest of his morning rituals before returning to the main part of the hotel room. He had music playing on his scroll the entire time and a song he enjoyed was playing, so Jaune decided to let loose for a little bit and enjoy some dancing. 'No reason to rush, I guess." Jaune reasoned, before getting into his groove.

Performing old dance moves he learned in his childhood, as well as new ones he'd seen in videos of recent dance competitions, Jaune relaxed and simply let his body move, letting the music take over. He always kept up with his fitness for the dancing so it was not too difficult to get into his groove.

With sweeping spins, swift shuffling, and various flips and other tricks being performed as he got more and more into it, Jaune began implementing strikes into the form. Windmill spins turning into lashing kicks, Air-flares to break an opponent's guard before lashing with another swift kick from his prone position. Using Baby-freezes to balance himself for more precise kicks. Jaune found that using his legs was the best option for fighting.

Jaune never liked using his dancing to fight because of his desire to follow his family's warrior path, although his sister did give him the idea when they were younger. It was that reason which led him to take Crocea Mors as his weapon. He was desperate to be a warrior like those before him and that desperation was what set him back so far. Jaune was not built to be such a defensive fighter. Due to his dancing, diet, and other factors when he was young, he developed a more acrobatic body, making him more suited for fighting styles similar to those of his former teammates and friends such as Lie Ren and Blake Belladonna, and he did know how to use dancing to launch swift and unexpected strikes to defeat his foes. It was a style of combat he learned from his sister.

It was only now that Jaune realized this fact, and decided he would try to embrace it.

After finishing his dancing, Jaune took a quick shower, cleaning off the sweat and other dirt he may have on him before drying off and getting dressed to head into Vale once again. He was determined to find these Harlequins. He wasn't sure why, but he was.

Finally dressed, Jaune checks his bag, making sure he has everything he needs before leaving the hotel and heading into Vale once more.

* * *

 **Vale, Noon.**

Exiting the Hotel, Jaune began to roam Vale in search of some food. 'Not the best idea to run on an empty stomach' He thought as he continued through Vale, taking a left turn and looking around to see if he could find some small cafe or somewhere to grab a snack.

Looking around, Jaune found the Nocturn Cafe and decided to go there for a meal.

Entering the cafe, Jaune took a seat to wait for a waiter. Shortly after a waitress came to his table.

"What can I get ya?" The waitress asked Jaune.

Jaune swiftly looked through the menu. "I'll have a water and a club sandwich, please." Jaune requested. The waitress wrote it down and nodded before going to have is order prepared.

Whilst Jaune waited, he checked his scroll, researching the Harlequins to try and understand them better. However, during his search, he realized that there is almost no relevant information about these people. It was perplexing! How could everybody know so little about this group that is so popular? It made no sense.

Jaune stopped his search and put his scroll down when the waitress arrived with his order and began to eat. His mind still focused on finding these Harlequins. They appeared in his dreams, their dazzling performances, and the faint laughing that he never fully understood. He had no idea where it came from, and it sounded like it was everywhere at once. It boggled his mind.

Finishing his meal, Jaune paid his due and left, re-entering the streets of Vale.

After some walking, Jaune noticed a large crowd had gathered. Heading closer, Jaune tried to figure out what the commotion was about. Pushing farther into the crowd, it seemed that some celebrity was in Vale, and many were trying to get autographs and pictures. Looking closer to see who the celebrity was, Jaune noticed something that made him panic.

It was Pyrrha.

Jaune knew that red hair and knew her fame would draw attention like this. It was why she wore disguises whenever they went into Vale back when he was still a part of team JNPR. But times change and good things come to their end.

Trying to get away before she noticed him, Jaune saw a strange figure. The odd figure had a mask and stood out from the rest, its clothing oddly colorful. Looking around, Jaune noticed that nobody noticed or even acknowledged this person's presence. It was actually shocking that nobody noticed this figure in the crowd other than him. Even with the mask the figure wore, it felt like this person was staring directly at him, almost as if it were looking into his soul. Something drew him closer, however, and it was like his body wanted to investigate, so it moved closer to the masked being.

As he moved closer to the mysterious figure, it was like everything around him faded away. His vision began to focus purely on this mysterious being, and it was as if he lost complete control of his body as it moved closer. As he came face to face with this person, his fear rising immensely, the figure lashed out, grabbing him before his vision went black.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Headmaster's Office.**

Ozpin was concerned. He had kept an eye on Jaune for the few days that he had been away from Beacon. For him to have suddenly gone missing is bad news. Ozpin worried greatly. This would be difficult to explain to the Arc Family. They trusted him to watch over Jaune and he has now lost him. Desperate, Ozpin called his best tracker.

"So, why is this kid so important that you called me away from tracking Cinder and her forces?" Qrow asked. He would have thought that taking down the Queen would be Ozpin's top priority. Turns out he was wrong.

"I need you to find Jaune Arc." Ozpin replied simply, more focused on his own resources. Ozpin still had others tracking down the Queen's pawns. He could afford to send Qrow for Jaune.

Qrow nodded. "Alright, but why is this kid such a big deal?" Qrow asked. "Surely he isn't yours." He then added before taking a swig from his flask. Ozpin never sent Qrow out on missions for useless reasons. This kid was important, Qrow knew that much. 'Is he another pawn in Ozpin's game?' Qrow thought to himself. Surely Ozpin wouldn't bring a child into his plans. At least Qrow hoped he wouldn't.

Ozpin sighed, looking up from his desk. "Long ago, during an early war I had been a part of, I found myself in a situation that would have led to my demise. However, a great warrior had assisted me, which allowed me to continue the fight. His name was Alexander Arc." Ozpin told Qrow.

Qrow's eyes then widened. He knew the name. Alexander was from his years in Beacon. Qrow remembered the battle of Donar. Alexander had fought what had to have been a legion of Grimm entirely on his own, not faltering once during the great battle. Alexander had made it possible to divide the hunstman that would have defended the North Gate between the other Gates, allowing for a better defense. It was because of Alexander that Donar did not fall.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Qrow questioned.

"I was in debt to him. I agreed to accept his son into Beacon Academy when the time came." Ozpin explained. "I promised Alex that I would watch over his son, and I've failed him" Ozpin finished somberly, looking down to the floor.

Qrow immediately understood. Ozpin was a very deceitful person, always finding a way to manipulate every situation in his favor. But Ozpin was a man of his word. If he made a promise, he kept it.

Qrow sighed, conceding. "Fine. I'll help you, Oz." Qrow relented.

"Thank you, Qrow." Ozpin replied honestly, standing up from his seat.

Qrow put his flask back into his jacket and stood straight, preparing to leave. "Just send me whatever useful information you can." Qrow replied before taking his leave, calling the elevator to leave Ozpin's office. As the elevator arrived, the doors opened and Glynda Goodwitch walked into the Office, nodding to Qrow as he walked past her and into the elevator, pressing the button to head to the bottom floor to begin his search, not even acknowledging Glynda.

"What was that about?" Glynda asked. Normally Qrow had some kind of sarcastic remark to give at every moment. This time he was focused, which usually meant he was on some kind of mission.

"I asked Qrow for a favor." Ozpin answered simply, looking up at Glynda and sitting back down at his desk.

This confused Glynda. Last she checked, Ozpin sent Qrow to find Cinder and her allies, so why did that change?

"What exactly did you send him to do?" She asked.

"I sent him to find Jaune." Ozpin answered her before returning to his work. Although he did want to find Jaune, Ozpin knew he had to manage Beacon as well as his mission against Salem.

Glynda sighed. "What else can you do, Ozpin? The boy left. He could not handle the pressures of Beacon, so he resigned. Let him go." She told him. There was no use in focusing so intently on a Beacon dropout in her eyes.

"Glynda, I very well cannot do that." Ozpin warned. Ozpin knew of Glynda's strict views. She tended to lack compassion of any kind for her students. While this was helpful for furthering their skills as hunstmen, sometimes these students needed guidance in other aspects of their lives. He knew that Glynda could be caring and that she simply chooses not to be towards her students. They had constantly argued about this when Ozpin first placed her as a teacher in Beacon.

"I made a promise, and I intend to keep it." He said with finality in his voice that left no room for argument. Glynda huffed in frustration at Ozpin's indirect answers but decided not to push further.

Glynda grabbed the paperwork she needed and made to leave back to her office. However, before she made it to the elevator, Ozpin decided to leave her with something to think about.

"Remember Glynda; While they train to be Humanity's defenders, they are still children. They still need adult figures to guide and help them with more than their training. Some come from easy lives, while others hail from darker pasts. It is our duty as teachers to instill discipline within them, but we must still be the parents that they are separated from during their time here, and for others, the parents they never had." Ozpin said before turning back to his own paperwork.

Glynda froze at his words, then collected herself, leaving into the elevator and towards her office, considering Ozpin's words.

* * *

 **Unknown Location.**

Slowly opening his eyes, Jaune awoke. Wherever he was, he couldn't see anything. It was pitch black, and fear began to settle into his being. Who was that person and where did it take him?

Suddenly, lights shone brightly, causing Jaune to cover his eyes. Once his eyes adjusted to the sudden light, he looked around, standing up. From his side, five figures dressed in colorful clothing and wearing masks walked towards him, forming a circle around him.

Jaune looked at each of them, afraid to keep his eyes off of any one of them lest they kill him. When they continued to stand there, showing no signs of attacking him, he finally calmed down a bit, still nervous.

From in front of him, another one of these people appeared, walking directly towards him. A deep fear settling within him once more as this eerie figure slowly stepped to him. Once the figure was directly in front of him, the other five people with them stepped back, giving distance while still standing in a circle formation.

"Jaune Arc." He figure in front of him said simply. The mask this person wore showed no face but was instead blank, looking more like a mirror, allowing him to see his own reflection.

"T-that would b-be me." He stammered, afraid. He couldn't help but be drawn into staring at the mask.

"You have sought us." The figure then said. This horrified Jaune. On one hand, he was happy that he finally found these elusive people. On the other hand, he was terrified because they had known he was looking for them and had kidnapped him. 'Do they want to kill me?' Jaune thought, his eyes shutting and his body tensing in anticipation of his death.

The figure's head tilted seemingly in confusion. After a few seconds, Jaune realized that he was still alive and hesitantly opened his eyes. Upon further inspection, Jaune noticed that this person was female by the shape of her body. The mask still gave nothing away in terms of her face, however.

This person then lifted her right hand, gently taking hold of Jaune's cheek, then lifted her left hand and placed it onto his chest. What happened next will forever be ingrained into his memory.

It all happened at once. The moment she placed her hand on his chest, he felt a dark being enter his body as if it were trying to take over his conscious. On top of that, that laugh that tormented his dreams began again, but this time it was so loud that it felt like it was everywhere at once.

His eyes showed him images of a person in combat slaughtering many different things. Grimm, White Fang, Atlesian militaries, and others quickly slain by this mysterious being. Suddenly, the person in these images stopped and turned to face him. What he saw was a figure donned in a type of coat, with a weapon on each wrist, covered in blood, staring back at him. What scared him the most, however, was the mask that this person wore. It was a simple mask compared to the ones that he had already seen, but it was designed in the likeness of Salem from the stories he was told during his childhood

However, just as quickly as it began, it ended. Whatever that lady put into him was forced out of his body, and the laughing stopped in an instant. When his vision returned, the lady that did... whatever she did to him had collapsed onto the ground. The other harlequins stiffening slightly and beginning to step back.

Jaune remained stationary, unsure of what to do. When the lady on the ground stood back up, she steadied herself before looking directly into his eyes. At least that's what it felt like to Jaune.

"See what you will become." She told him, and Jaune was entranced, forced to stare into her mask. His reflection then twisted, his own face beginning to transform. What he then saw before him was the same mask that the being in his vision had, and a dark realization settled into him.

"Solitaire." The figure said, and Jaune was released from the trance, his hands grasping his head as he processed what he just learned. "I am sorry." The lady said, placing a hand onto his shoulder.

It was then that Jaune noticed something. He couldn't feel his aura anymore. Whatever she did to him, it took away his aura entirely. Two more Harlequins then appeared from nowhere like the others had. These two had an outfit and weapons, however. They gave them to Jaune, and every Harlequin that was with him had vanished.

Jaune sighed, resigned, and began to put the clothes on. He started with the pants, which had a small gold and white diamond pattern that covered the entire left leg, with the right leg being black with a single stripe of gold along the middle of the pant leg. The odd shoes were entirely black and he placed them on after the pants.

He then put on the giant coat after taking off his own. The coat fully covered his upper body and looked a lot like a trench coat to him. The coat was entirely black but had the same white and gold diamond pattern along the cuffs and on the right half of the collar, opposite of the pattern that was on his left leg. He then put on the large belt that was White with a large blue gem in the middle that was outlined by gold.

Jaune then looked at the mask, its stoic face haunting him. He dreaded this mask, and now it was going to define him.

He then thought back to what that lady said to him. 'Solitaire'. The name struck something within him, but he couldn't quite place it. He knew that the Harlequins performed played representing the fall of man and faunus to the Daemon Goddess Salem, but he never heard of the name Solitaire. Whatever it meant, it wasn't good, Jaune concluded considering her apology to him.

Jaune then sighed, taking one more look at the mask in his hands. He chose this. Putting on the mask, it was like endless amounts of information was sent directly to his mind. He was given knowledge of all the various Harlequins that served the Laughing God, and knowledge of his armor and the weapons he would be using was instilled within him. Jaune learned of the Fall of Man and the Birth of Salem. Jaune was left behind, and the Solitare has come.

In the deep expanse of the webway, a laugh could be heard.

* * *

 **Webway, Black Library.**

At the very heart of the Black Library there lies a silver-lit vault. Therein stands a plinth made of finely graven obstinate, upon which rests a crystalline book said to contain the words of Cegorach himself. Since the Fall, the tome's covers have remained closed, sealed shut with flickering chains of light. Yet now, long-awaited portents have come to pass. The Dark Queen begins her crusade, The champions of Light seek an end to the evil, a ruinous war brewing in the air, and now, the Laughing God's champion has come.

at last, the tome has fallen open. Within its pages, the Shadowseers have found a script, a secret final act that changes utterly the tale of the Fall. Penned in inks of light and shadow, these words present a slender hope, detailing an intricate, planet-spanning performance with the potential to change the fate of the Human and Faunus races. Always, the strands of fate have pointed toward the victory of Salem during the last, mythic battle known to Man as the Rhana Dandra. Yet within the pages of the crystal tome is recorded Cegorach's ultimate and final jest, a way to trick Salem into expending all of her power not to destroy mankind, but to save them.

Jaune Arc has been left behind, damned to Salem, and the Solitaire is born. Will he be lost forever? or will his soul be redeemed from the grasp of the Great Enemy?

* * *

 **(A/N) I'm not dead. School was tough this year, and when combined with personal things, left me with no time to write.**

 **Just to explain some things, Glynda isn't cruel or anything, she just believes that the students should not be given any slack whatsoever. Jaune's seemingly instant banishment of the Greater Grimm Daemon is canonical to Solitaires. When this happens, their soul is damned to Slaanesh, unable to be protected by Cegorach when the Solitaire dies. For the sake of this story, Khorne, Tzeentch, and Nurgle don't exist and Slaanesh is Salem with the Grimm being the Daemons.**

 **With the Harlequins, Jaune is forced to abandon his old self, becoming the Solitaire.**

 **I do plan on rewriting the Blood Angels Story. Jaune will not become a Primaris, and some changes will be made to better develop the story. I will also be doing a story of Dante and Lemartes Arc during their time in Beacon once I get Solitaire and Blood Angel going.**

 **Thanks for being so patient with me, and I hope you enjoy my works.**

 **As always, if you ever have any questions, recommendations, criticisms, etc, feel free to PM me.**


End file.
